


china dolls

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: The longest swan-song.





	china dolls

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic cross-posted from FFN. 
> 
> Requested by questofdreams on Livejournal, drabble post 2009/09/28.
> 
> Prompt: frail

Dawn draws near, and Mugen sings wildly as it dances.

Kanda is past exhaustion. His human body, though less frail than most, is still mortal, still... limited. It is the Innocence which keeps him going now, swinging itself, dragging his body behind it when his feet forget how to walk.

It is the last battle. There is no reason to save anything for later.

Past the walls of enemies on either side, he can see his comrades fighting for their lives and the future of those they love. Allen is incandescent, a white scything light in the dark. Lenalee is stained with blood and smiling; she has been a little mad for some time now, he thinks. Lavi laughs and weeps at the same time as he brings down fire and ice from heaven upon their foes. In the shadows, Miranda curls around her clock and prays to God. Krory, as always, has no need of God.

They are all like china dolls, trying to cut the enemy with their own breaking edges.

There is a dark place inside him where he hopes to shatter first, so he won't have to watch the rest of the ending, but around his feet lotus blossoms whirl and drift like snow and keep him safe while his comrades bleed.

He will be the last to fall.

X

**Author's Note:**

> Work is intentionally this length, complete, and will not be updated.


End file.
